beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aiger Akabane
Aiger Akabane, known as in Japan, is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi and his Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic, Aiger creates his own Turbo Beyblade, Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend, and becomes a Blader. He then sets out on journey to the big city to challenge and defeat Valt; a goal he eventually achieves with the dark power of his Turbo Beyblade. Over the course of his journey, Aiger received two upgrades to his Beyblade: Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend+, which was destroyed during his battle with Phi after the Dead Gran, and his new, and current Cho-Z Beyblade, Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension, which was made after the destruction of Z Achilles' Layer. Appearance Aiger looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and several bandage strips on his face: a horizontal one on his right cheek, two horizontal ones placed vertically on the right temple, and a horizontal one over an "X" shaped bandage underneath it on the left temple. Aiger’s attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiger began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. When he's about perform his bey's signature move, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubber band holding it upright. Personality Aiger is very hot headed blader who cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiger loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo, instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiger also acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiger made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) However in episode 25 in his battle against Free, he emitted some kind of dark aura similar to Phi. His personality takes a big turn later in the anime. Overtime, Aiger was possessed and was succumbed to the darkness within Z Achilles. He now does everything it takes to win. During a battle with Valt Aoi, he and Achilles managed to destroyed Valt's Wonder Valtryek V4; thus showing how ruthless and powerful he has become. With the destruction of Z Achilles, Aiger was freed from the dark power and returned to his old self. However, after realizing how he had been acting, he takes on a much more humble demeanor and is more willing to accept losses. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend: Aiger's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend+: Aiger's upgraded Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo with the Xtend Chip added until it was destroyed. * Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension: Aiger's new beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Z Breaker: With its Xtend Performance Tip set at Tall Mode, Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks, knocking opponents downward and dealing high damage. * Z Launch: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains more speed and power in its attacks, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch. * Z Defense: By spinning at high speed, Achilles uses its short edges to deflect incoming attacks and returns damage back to its opponent. * Z Whip: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its long attack blade to slash across the opponent's Energy Layer, similar to Valt Aoi’s Wonder Whip. * Z Dive: Using the power from an opponent's attack, Achilles flies into the air and uses the force of gravity to increase its speed and power of its fall to inflict massive damage on its opponent, similar to Lui Shirosagi's Brutal Squall. * Super Z Slash: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its two blades to slash across the opponents bey, causing huge damage.This is similar to Z Whip. * Super Z Shoot: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains even more speed and power than before and unleashes a barrage of attacks. This is similar to Z Launch. * Super Z Press: By increasing its defense power, Z Achilles forms a shield around itself, then smashes into the opponent's bey, resulting in serious damage. * Super Z Dive: Achilles uses the stadium wall to fly into the air, then falls back down increasing its speed and power to deliver a massive attack. * Super Z Upper: Achilles uses its lowest height attack mode to dive under the opponent's Energy Layer and deliver a strong uppercut attack. * Super Z Defense: Achilles uses its balance mode to hold its ground against attacks, then uses the short burst stopper blades to block incoming attacks. * Super Z Buster: Achilles (in its tallest height attack mode) uses its long burst stopper blade to hit the opponent with a powerful smash attack from above. * Super Z Shield: Achilles uses its balanced tip, and from the power of the awakening it crashes down to, the opponent with a powerful shield strike/guard. * Super Z Sword: Achilles put the power in the longest stopper blade to hit the opponent with a powerful slash attack. Beybattles Relationships Naru Akabane Naru is Aiger’s little sister and is very supportive of him. She also helped him make Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend. Ranjiro Kiyama Aiger and Ranjiro seem to get well along with each other. At first, Ranjiro decided to teach Aiger a lesson after the latter had defeated all the members of the Rebel Bey Club; but after the two had a Beybattle where they tied 149 times, the two came to respect one another. Since then, Ranjiro had begun supporting Aiger in his matches, and at one point he even returned his Bey to him after the Wild Bey Gang Bladers had stolen it. Valt Aoi Aiger strives to become a Blader strong enough to one day defeat Valt after witnessing the immense power and strength of his new Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic. Valt is very supportive towards Aiger, and always encourages him to keep getting stronger whenever the two meet. The two are also very similar in terms of personality. When Aiger was being possessed by Z Achilles, Valt takes notice of this and vows to save him just like he did for his friend Shu Kurenai. In addition to this, Valt seems to harbor no resentment towards Aiger for destroying his Beyblade. Fubuki Sumiye Aiger and Fubuki are friendly to each other while seeing the other as their biggest rival. Their interaction is similar to that of Valt and Shu. Lui Shirosagi Lui at first didn't care for Aiger and said that he didn't deserve to wield a Turbo Bey, but it eventually grew on him because of how motivated he is to battle Valt. Aiger eventually secured Lui's respect after defeating him at the end of the Luinor Cup. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Quotes * "Take it back, I'm not a monkey!" - to Valt after he called him a monkey. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Aiger, see Aiger Akabane/Gallery. Trivia *Aiger is the first Beyblade protagonist who uses a Balance Type Bey, thus making him the first protagonist not to use an Attack Type Bey. *Aiger is also the first protagonist whose name is an assonance. *Much like Valt Aoi, Aiger is really good at socializing, as he tried to befriend the Wild and Beigoma Academy BeyClub members. In addition, Aiger shares Valt's habit of talking to his Beyblade. *Aiger's friendship with Ranjiro mirrors that of Valt's friendship with Ranjiro's brother, Rantaro. *His sister Naru acts like Toko and Nika for Aiger. *Aiger's Japanese name, "Aiga", means "Family" which represents how Aiger is close to his family. His last name in Japan, "Akaba", means "red blade", while his last name in the English Dub, "Akabane", means "red feather" in Japanese. *To support Japan in the World Cup 2018 in Russia, Hiro Morita posted Aiger in a Japan National Team uniform on his Twitter. *Aiger is the second Burst protagonist, right after Valt Aoi. *Aiger's traits of being the second protagonist in a Beyblade series, idolizing the first protagonist, and having a strong spirit make him similar to Zyro Kurogane, the protagonist of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. *Similiar to Tsubasa Otori in the Metal Saga, Aiger was infected by Phi's Phoenix P4 10 Friction's dark power, while Tsubasa was infected by Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago 100HF's dark power in the Metal Saga. *He is placed 10th in the character popularity poll in Japan. *Aiger is the first Blader to be seen receiving a Level Chip. *His birthday is August 11. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:World Champions